


【弓士】清醒（上）

by Zero_Liang



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_Liang/pseuds/Zero_Liang
Summary: 第一次写肉文的练习之作。





	【弓士】清醒（上）

Archer望着在他身下给他补充魔力的卫宫士郎，思绪有些飘散。

自从十年前卫宫士郎用自己仅存的魔力留下他，他们就一直只能通过这种形式，让他得以继续存留下来。

而被迫承受的卫宫士郎则咬紧牙关，不让自己的声音有一丝泄露，为了快点结束这种折磨，他有意识的迎合着身上的“使魔”。

Archer慢慢抚摸着卫宫士郎在这次战斗中新添上的伤，说道：“这么主动？看来你很累啊，如果你说出来，我就不会在今天让你“补魔”了。”

虽然嘴上那么说着，但Archer身下的动作却不见有丝毫的停顿。

不仅如此，他还不断的恶意顶弄着卫宫士郎的深处，卫宫士郎被顶的身体前倾，脑袋只能埋进枕头里，牙齿使劲咬着枕套，口水浸湿了一片，双手也用力的抓紧床单，直到肩膀处的伤开始绽裂，包裹伤口的纱布又开始透红。

看到他的伤口又开始流血，Archer放缓了节奏，开始慢慢的研磨卫宫士郎体内那个敏感的区域。

“放松，快结束了。”被卫宫士郎下面绞的生疼的Archer，声音低沉的响在对方耳边。

听到这句话，卫宫士郎明显松了口气，不顾自己的伤，更加主动的前后晃动着自己的身体。

从Archer的角度可以看到卫宫士郎因为绷紧身体而越发突出的蝴蝶骨，不断在眼前晃动的背沟，还有拍打在他下腹不断变形的臀肉，这么色情的画面使他的双手不自觉的握住卫宫士郎比起肩膀要纤细一圈的腰，开始做最后的冲刺。

Archer知道两个人都快差不多了，低低喘息了一阵，最终射进了卫宫士郎的体内。

他们明白这种事没有什么特殊的意义，只是为了补充魔力的一种液体交换而已。

两人从一开始就说好，比起唾液交换的接吻，那种貌似有着特殊含义的方式，还是这样来的更简单粗暴一些，只是一个仪式罢了。

这十年间，他们虽然一直有着性行为，但“补魔”期间的卫宫士郎从没正面对着过Archer，为了不使两个人陷入尴尬或是使Archer失去兴致，他们使用的都是背入式，也因此Archer其实从来没见过卫宫士郎做爱时的表情究竟什么样，但他也并不好奇就是了。

这些年，Archer眼瞅着卫宫士郎从默默无闻的一个普通高中生，变成了赫赫有名的“战场清理工”，为了不重走英灵卫宫——也就是他的老路，卫宫士郎有多么努力的尽可能用自己的想法去左右战局。

他贯彻的不仅仅只是杀少救多的正义，而是通过自己的价值观和道德观不断权衡再去做选择，他要的是在理想的道路上绝不做出自己可能会后悔选择。

也因此他耗费的不仅仅只是战斗的体力，还有不断做着权衡的精力，可以说，看他一步步走来，Archer也不得不承认，这个男人确实说到做到，卫宫士郎在多年前与他战斗中所说的话确实如他本人所说的那样在不断地实现。

望着还没清理身体，就已经昏睡过去的卫宫士郎，Archer叹了口气，帮他换了新的纱布，清理了身体，今天还算是好的，有时候两人正在做爱，卫宫士郎都能直接睡过去，但Archer却不会制止他的做法。

正因为他的过去也是如此，所以更能明白，从踏上这条路开始，卫宫士郎就已经断绝了其他可能，他把自己的全部都投入到了那个没有尽头的所谓“正义”的道路。

为了卫宫士郎的坚持，也为了自己那个被重新点燃的希望，靠着Archer生前的经验和经历，卫宫士郎并没有在那场决定他生死的战役里死去，而是逐渐成长到了Archer生前也没达到的高度。

但无论是卫宫士郎还是Archer都知道，这代表不了什么，随着卫宫士郎的影响力不断扩大，他所参与的战斗或是战争都将更将艰辛，人们一方面对他感谢尊敬，但更多的还是对这个不知疲倦屡战屡胜的战神表示恐惧，即使是和他一同作战的队友看着这个男人也会觉得，他可能只是个机器而不是一个真真正正的人类。

所以，来与卫宫士郎交涉，委托的任务越来越困难，他所耗费的精力也就越来越多，有好几次即使是他也面临着死亡的威胁，只有Archer知道卫宫士郎也只是一个时刻与死亡与时间搏斗的普通人罢了。

倒也不是心疼，毕竟这是他选择的道路，而是觉得这样下去离卫宫士郎的“极限”可能不远了。

沉睡中的卫宫士郎，眉头紧锁，好像又陷入了某个噩梦，Archer注视着他，回想起，自己已经很久没有正眼看过他了，比起十年前抽长了的身体和更加坚毅的脸庞，还有总是从背后看他时越来越漂亮的肌肉，和越来越多的伤痕，无不诉说着，卫宫士郎已经不是当年那个无力的空有理想的男孩了。

但他即使变得成熟，变得强大，变得让人无法忽视他的存在，但刻在骨子里的天真和固执，让Archer赞叹的同时体会更多的确是绝望。

Archer以为，只要他跟在卫宫士郎的身边，不断的提醒敲打他，这个榆木脑袋总有开窍的一天，放弃这个不切实际的理想，认识到什么是现实，但其实，从一开始他们的胜负就已经定好了，尚且年幼的卫宫士郎都能让他认输，成年后的卫宫士郎更是让他感到什么是无力。

卫宫士郎不仅仅要让他看着自己是如何一步步走向死亡的同时，还要让他心甘情愿的用战力去辅佐他。

时间没有教会卫宫士郎如何去妥协，只是让他懂得了如何在一定程度上狡猾一些。

Archer带着自己理不清的思绪，去了他该去监视的地方。

前段时间，卫宫士郎察觉到了隐藏在西方地下世界的一场交易，交易内容暂且不提，但参与人员却非常有意思。

有上流社会的名媛，近年大火的明星，地下黑手党和历史悠久的世家，他们就像是约定好了一般同时出现在了一个隐蔽的废弃医院里。

那个医院表面看起来杂草丛生，破败不堪，但一进到里面，却装横讲究，内容量很大。

而卫宫士郎之所以会发现那里，是因为他在做任务时偶然看到了几年前从他手里逃脱的魔术师，并跟踪了对方。

那个魔术师虽然在他现在看来并不入流，但当时却还是被对方侥幸逃走了，那个魔术师因为缺乏魔力媒介，于是将人类当做魔术的消耗品，最丧心病狂的是他钟爱幼女，所以当卫宫士郎知道之后不仅毁了对方的魔力工坊，更是砍掉了他的一个手臂。

再次见到那个魔术师时，对方比当年看上去更加阴狠，戾气重到卫宫士郎仅仅只是看着就已经明白，对方依旧还是那个老样子并没有悔改。

果不其然，追踪对方是正确的选择，否则也不会有那么重大的发现，而卫宫士郎这次的伤就是那个魔术师在发现他后，以生命为代价留下的。

魔术师的死亡没有掀起任何波澜，地下交易会如什么都没发生那般继续进行着，来来往往的人众多，其中更是夹杂着同样是魔术师的人。

在卫宫士郎的不断调查中，他发现，这个临时的交易场所表面上的交易内容涉及到人口买卖、毒品和非法枪支，但实际上却是魔术师在售卖或交换自己的武器、药品和一些研究成果。

其中更是以一种恢复青春容貌的药水受到了众多女性的追捧，但卫宫士郎看到过一个女人的使用过程，这种药水其实只是一种慢性毒药，使皮肤迅速干瘪再饱满起来只是它的副作用，但因为立刻就能看到效果，让不少的女性都惹上了毒瘾，想来只要交易会结束那些人也就离死亡不远了。

这么一个有违人理并且有众多魔术师参与的交易活动，卫宫士郎自然不能置之不理，虽然不知道这次的活动都有哪些人参加，但很明显有很多人已经上了他的黑名单。

其中以一个贩卖人类的黑手党组织、专门改造动植物及人类和为了钱财不断出售有毒药水的两个魔术师为主，与这些事相关的所有人卫宫士郎都要来个大清理。

为了不打草惊蛇，卫宫士郎决定，把最容易搞定的黑手党组织放到最后，先来解决那两个魔术师。

于是他让Archer先去监视那个信息不是很多，用自己改造的人类进行交易的魔术师。

而他自己则去解决贩卖药水的魔术师。

也不知道是这个魔术师足够自信，还是不懂如何伪装，她很快的暴露在了卫宫士郎的眼前。

当卫宫士郎投影出来的剑抵在她的脖子上时，她好像才意识到自己的处境。

“你是谁？！为什么要杀我！”魔术师黛博拉失控的大喊。

卫宫士郎赶紧捂住她的嘴，并在她的耳边轻声说:“卖那个所谓‘青春不老药’的人就是你吧？”

黛博拉狠狠的摇了摇头，她想要反驳，但卫宫士郎却不会给她辩解的机会，直接一剑刺穿了她的心脏。

黛博拉所有的交易记录和药品都已经被他所掌握，根本不需要去询问她的情况，这么问只是想分散她的注意力罢了。

然而出乎卫宫士郎预料的是，黛博拉虽然生前无害的不像是个魔术师，但她死后，身体却迅速的腐烂，从内里生出了一株奇怪的植物。

那个植物丑陋无比，不但体型越来越庞大，还开始散发出一股难闻的恶臭，并伴随着粉紫色的粉尘不断向外扩散。

当卫宫士郎吸入第一口时他就意识到了不妙，体内的魔力开始翻腾，聚集在下体，让他的身体开始发抖。

他颤抖着紧握住剑，在那魔物的身上不断地劈砍，但不仅没能缓解局势，还好像被他激怒的魔物缠住了手、腰和腿。

意识逐渐变得模糊的卫宫士郎不甘心自己就这么憋屈的被杀死，于是他开始挣扎，身体逐渐扭曲成了一个惊人的弧度。

也幸亏拜魔物的粉尘所赐，这个地方估计没人能靠近，也因此卫宫士郎这令人感到难堪的模样不会被外人看见。

此时的卫宫士郎，衣服以被魔物撕扯碎裂，身上也是留下了许多被魔物触手覆盖后产生的红痕，他的头发不再竖立而是散乱的垂下，眼神开始迷茫，往常冷淡坚毅的脸孔也变得通红下流了起来。

那株魔物可能感受到了聚集在卫宫士郎下体的魔力，它有意识的缠绕住男人最脆弱的地方不断的摩擦，想让男人的生命力灌溉在它身上，这样的情景，让匆匆赶来Archer震惊不已。

身体比思绪提前一步，Archer在打开黛博拉房间门的一瞬间就跳起来后退了一步，在眼见卫宫士郎被那魔物轻薄后，他感到愤怒的同时迅速向着魔物的方向射出了三箭。

虽然把卫宫士郎打掉了，但很快魔物的伤口开始愈合，它变得狂躁，抬起一堆触手，一部分卷向卫宫士郎，而令一部分则攻击向了Archer。

因为受伤，它对于生命力更加的渴望，虽然同时从别处吸收了大部分魔力，但没理由放弃这个离它最近，魔力比起普通人充足许多的人，于是急切的魔物卷起卫宫士郎，不仅在他的身体表面摩擦，更是要把他沾有更多粉尘的特殊触手伸进卫宫士郎下面的隐秘处。

Archer强迫自己冷静下来，不断寻找魔物的弱点进行攻击，就在他跳起来的瞬间他好像看见了魔物正上方隐约有个人影，Archer觉得那个人影可能就是这株魔物的核心，于是他一箭射爆了过去。

如他所料，魔物好像被重击，迅速干瘪下去，缩回了那个被爆炸炸的碎裂的人身体里。

不放心的Archer用火再次点燃了那个人型，抱着卫宫士郎就撤退了。

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“嗯…”呻吟出声的卫宫士郎，在清醒的瞬间，就感受到了在自己体内不断抽插的东西，回想起失去意识前的事，他还以为自己被那魔物给上了，惊慌的回头，原来是Archer。

“醒了？被魔物操干的感觉怎么样？”Archer的声音里充满着忍耐，明知道还没到那种程度，但语言上的上风同样令他感到愉快。

他其实也被那个魔物影响了，只不过因为他去的晚，所以吸入的只是粉尘扩散之后余韵罢了。

卫宫士郎咬破了嘴唇，咽下想要发出的声音，虽然魔物留下的痕迹使他还有些后遗症，但这尚在他所能承受的范围内，他并没有回答Archer的话，而是调整好呼吸，配合着Archer的动作，想要快点结束这次荒诞的性事。

“啧…你还真是无趣的男人，又不是我在强迫你，搞的每次都像是我在强奸一样。”Archer自讨没趣的结束话题，继续在卫宫士郎的身上耕耘。

说起来，这还是他们除了补魔外第一次做爱呢，但也因为有着令人不愉快的原因。

Archer想，原来他们之间可以以除了爱之外的任何理由做爱。

结束‘战斗’后，他向卫宫士郎说明了监视到的内容，并解释了他为什么出现在那里，以及他们所要面对的真正的敌人。

听完这些，卫宫士郎已经做好了心理准备，再困难又怎样，他没有退缩的选择。


End file.
